


Fifty Shades of Gay

by TheTopazKittyCat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, This Is STUPID, spoof on fifty shades of gray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTopazKittyCat/pseuds/TheTopazKittyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spoof of Fifty Shades of Gray, starring Aradia Megido and Feferi Peixes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty Shades of Gay

Aradia walked into the office of Feferi Peixes, heir to the Altetnian throne, for an interview her roommate was supposed to do, but was too sick to. As soon as she entered, her breath caught in her throat- Feferi was standing right in front of her.  
"You must be here to interview me," Feferi said.  
"Y-yes," Aradia stuttered.  
"You're cute. Let's cut the carp and get straight to it," said Feferi.  
"W--What?" Aradia question, but before she got a response, Fef began snogging her. Aradia was at first surprised, but melted into it. Then they did that frick-a-frack. Teh end.


End file.
